Blood Is Thicker Then Water
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (AU- YAOI VAMPIRES) For 100 years Mello has been trying to track down and kill the man that made him the bloodsucker that he is today but whilst on his pursuit for revenge he meets a young man that he can't figure out, although completely different they have a shared objective find and kill Kira to get the justice they both deserve- For Emmett Donovan (MasterDonovan)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, it brings me great sadness to be writing this. A dear friend of mine and fellow Fan-fiction writer Emmett Donovan passed away yesterday evening (26__th__ in Australia). For those of you who didn't know Emmy he wrote a fantastic and very much underrated Death Note Fan-fic called Blood, Love and War and was planning on writing a sequel. He was a good friend of mine and I know how much he loved reading Death Note yaoi fiction. He loved Mello and Matt and he had talked to me about me writing an AU fan fiction for him that combined two of his favorite things Mello and Matt yaoi fan-fiction and vampires- I wish I had got around to it sooner, so for Emmy xx Lots of Love, Katherine._

_Disclaimer in profile_

_added warning- This is a Yaoi fan fiction if you are sensitive to sex scenes between two male characters please do not read. It may also include violence and coarse language. This is an Alternate Universe and does not pertain to any of the events in Death Note (However Mello is pursuing Kira) the only thing that is used from the series/manga is the characters Mello, Matt and Kira and possibly other characters please keep this is mind whilst reading. _

He hated dreaming. Every time he closed his eyes he was transported back to a time where he lived and breathed as a human but instead of the elated memories he once long ago had were substituted by the terrorizing sound of his own screams as he felt the disease run through his body, meandering and crushing each organ, curdling and boiling the blood the ran through his veins the agony and suffering that came with being transformed into what he was still a hundred years later. It was because of those haunting nightmares that he refused to sleep anymore. Mihael Keehl was not the type of vampire that people saw in movies, at least not anymore. He wasn't able to walk out into daylight and merrily stand there soaking up the golden rays of happiness and warmth. He couldn't walk up to a church and enter as if he was nothing more than human filth and he most certainly didn't hold human life dear, humans were to be used to drink from and that was all he saw himself on another plain to the human race, he was stronger and faster, more violent than anyone an could be, he didn't care for who lived or who died just as long as he got what he wanted.

Being a vampire only fuelled his narcissism, he saw himself as a cut above the rest, he believed there was no one, vampire or otherwise that could match him on intellect, agility or skill. He was, as far as he was concerned, the best there could be. He had one downfall and it was something that wretched his heart every time he thought about it his flaw, he was emotional. Most definitely not typical of any vampire but under the tough exterior and self-assurance there was a hundred and nineteen year old that felt pain, anger, frustration and even sadness and that was something that he could not escape, he reacted to things that he was not comfortable in dealing with much worse than even a child would when he felt pain or anguish in his heart he felt it ten times harder than most and it was because of how he was turned that had caused him to be the demon he was.

He remembered it like it was only yesterday. At nineteen growing up in middle class society in the South of England was easy. Considering only 20% of the population was in fact middle class he had it good with no need to complain about life. He was an only child of a war veteran and a nurse and even though he had no intentions of following in either of his parents footsteps they still frequently doted upon him since he was skilled in many area's sports, intellect, music he was perfect in their eyes and the higher the pedestal they placed him on the more self-absorbed he became to a point where even his parents were considered a waste of his time.

He had gone out for the evening, his parents were under the assumption that their perfect son was out socializing with aristocrats and making a name for himself by performing for hierarchy's and the filthy rich however he had some much more darker tastes, that of sinful flesh. Homosexuality was punishable by life imprisonment but the nineteen year old really didn't give a damn, he knew he would evade the authorities and if on the off chance he was captured and charged with sodomy then he would simply do what he had to, to escape even if that meant killing anyone that got in his way. There was one reason and one reason alone why he preferred the company of men to women and that was because it was forbidden. There was something in knowing that it was seen as wrong and against God's will that made him want to live a sexually adventurous life with other men. They had underground meeting places for those with the appetites for the illegal and everyone knew him by the nickname Mello, there was nothing significant about that particular name, it was just something that was formed in a split second. He was worshiped by other men and so he discovered he had a natural ability to seduce other males, leaving them begging to see him again, which he never did.

However on that particular night he had met a stranger, hair a golden caramel color, amber eyes that sparkled and glistened with pure seduction and animalistic hunger and Mello could not turn away and it was the greatest mistake he had made. Under the spell of the charming stranger who had gone by the name of Kira he had yielded to a destiny far worse than death.

Vampires were not known during that time, they were nothing more than a myth created by parents to scare children they had created these ideas of repugnant night stalkers that had a overpowering aroma of a decaying corpse and characteristics so terrifying they could scare even the bravest of men so when Kira had told him what he was Mello could only laugh and it was only after he felt the agonizing sting in his neck he had realized he had just joked with death and because Kira had taken a fondness to the young man he didn't kill Mello however he left him in an alley way to turn and force himself to make his own way in the world and if it wasn't abandonment that nearly killed him it was the fact turning into a vampire was no picnic, it was sadistic, excruciating and acrimonious.

Even after that night Mello had only even feasted on men but not before using them for sexual gratification and for the last century he had been pursuing the man who turned him, Kira. He wanted to see his makers head on a stake, he wanted to watch the body of that malicious man burn into nothing but ash, Kira had destroyed everything Mello was and it was because of him that the innocuous looking blue eyed blonde was sensitive to every emotion that affected him.

He waited patiently until dusk before coming of hiding. If his skin even touched a single beam of sunshine his flesh would begin to bubble and crack within seconds it would be smoking and within a minute we would have been nothing more than a pile of ashes. He didn't have permanent housing most of the time he found some abandon building and found the darkest space and waited out the day if he was lucky there was sometimes left over items like books or magazines to keep him busy but most often he was left with his own thoughts, constantly thinking about Kira and how he was going to do once he got his hands on the older vampire.

He wanted Kira dead. He deserved the revenge, he deserved to see Kira tortured and killed just as he was and he was not going to give up until he saw that happen.

The sun had gone down and Mello instantly jumped from the window of the old abandon house. He knew he hadn't been the only vampire that had been there he could smell another creature of the night in the air. Vampires were far more common than they were when Mello was turned, back then only one in every five thousand were vampire and now it was more like one in every five hundred and where there were vampires there were those that would have loved nothing more to destroy them, skilled warriors who had trained for countless hours just to hunt down the blood drinkers. Mello was never worried he knew even the most talented hunter would have been unable to kill him but it was still worth keeping an eye out for them, after all there was nothing quite as sadistic as the idea of turning a hunter into a vampire, not that Mello had ever turned anyone before.

He started to silently walk the empty street, that was the worst thing about winter, it was also so cold especially in England and it snowed heavily so people very rarely came out but he would eventually find someone he could drain. His long black leather jacket flapped carelessly against his slender legs and he shoved his glove covered hands into his pockets, strands of his shoulder length golden blonde hair brushed lightly against his pale cheek tickling it only slightly and the wind caressed that slight band of flesh that was visible where is sleeveless black leather zip up vest and wet-look leather pants with a lace up front didn't meet. As he continued to walk he could hear the gentle echo of his boots hitting the snow covered concrete in the empty streets, it was like everyone had died and he was the only one left, a true nightmare, he refused to live off of animals their blood tasted like acid and mercury in one and left a rotten taste in the back of his throat, he occasionally had the displeasure of tasting human blood that was similar and he craved for the day that he could sink his teeth into someone that tasted sweet and refined. He had never found such a person with his perfect taste in blood and he assumed he never would.

He began to pass through the cemetery, he knew how clichéd it was for him to be in there but it wasn't uncommon that he would come across a bunch of juvenile delinquents trying to act cool or fearless hanging out in a cemetery after dark, the tasted nearly as bad as animals did but since most were runaways they wouldn't be so easily missed.

He paused as he could hear the soft whispers of a male voice. Mello's hearing was that similar to dog, he could hear a pin drop from miles away so the words he was hearing were quite easily audible. He paused and furrowed his brows as he continued to listen he heard that name, Kira. He broke out into a sudden run towards the voice. If man who was talking knew of Kira then Mello wanted to meet him. He continued to run until came to a halt at the other end of the cemetery, of course it had only taken a few micro seconds for him to get there but now that he was standing there staring at the red head that was crouched down talking to a pair of tombstones the words he heard before were so clear he could hear everything

"I will make sure that Kira dies for this, mother, father that vampire will die by my hands, he may be hundreds of years older than I am but he has not fucking clue…he fucked with the wrong person" the red head said in a mild southern English voice

Mello's accent was just as strong as it was a hundred years ago, even though he wasn't born in England the many years of residing there had given him the thick accent and it was something that he had never lost.

Mello could feel a smile pull over his face, this kid had balls. He wouldn't have stood a chance against Kira and yet he was cocky enough to believe he could and that was something Mello admired. From what he could assume Kira had something to do with the death of the red head's parents and somehow the young adult had come to know who was responsible.

He watched as the red head looked up and connected his gaze with Mello. The blonde had to admit the red head was rather attractive, he looked somewhat sweet, almost innocent but as the red head walked towards him he could see the pain in the emeralds. There was a fire of hatred burning inside of them, a desire to have the man responsible for his family's deaths murdered and it was simply coincidence that it happened to be the same man which meant he was still likely in the country

"I'm not your fucking meal ticket vampire so don't even try it"

Mello couldn't help but smiled and shake his head the kid really was quite the ankle biter and the fact he was instantly able to pick up that Mello was a vampire was rather impressive, most wouldn't know until he sunk his teeth into their flesh and began drinking. Mello had no intention of drinking from the vivacious red head, not at least until he told him what he knew about Kira.

"Don't you think that if I wanted to eat you I would have by now, you ought to be knocked down off your high horse kid, if you think you are going to beat Kira with such a blasé attitude you deserve to get killed, or worse, turned by him. But then being related to someone like you will most likely encourage me to kill myself"

Mello watched the red heads eyes slightly widen and then back to their normal size once again. Clearly he didn't want the blonde to see that he was affected by what he had just said

"Don't call me kid"

Mello could see the fearlessness in the red heads stunning green eyes. He could tell that he was a fighter and it wasn't just in regards to Kira, he could see that the stunning looking young man was mentally and emotionally strong. The kind that didn't sweat the small stuff, the kind that didn't cry when something traumatic happened to him and someone that would slay his way through hell if it meant that he could have even just one shot at catching Kira…Mello saw himself in those emerald green eyes and perhaps it would not be such a stupid idea if he had actually befriended the young adult.

"Well perhaps if you told me your name then I wouldn't have to call you kid" Mello replied

He watched the red head take a step forward and held out his hand for the vampire to shake it. Mello hadn't been in contact with anyone he had no plans of drinking until they were drained. Even the idea of a handshake was slight bewildering to him but nevertheless he pulled his hand from his pocket and placed his glove covered hand inside the red heads

"You can call me Matt. What do you know about Kira?"

Mello released his hand and placed it back into the pockets. He was almost having a hard time concentrating, there was something about Matt he couldn't pick up on, something that was hard to pin point there was more to him that what Mello could see and his blood smelled neither like human or animal there was something sinfully sweet about the aroma that the blonde could smell through Matt's flesh, it was possible the most intriguing thing the blonde had ever come across…not quite human…definitely not an animal

"I was turned by Kira a hundred years ago, for the last century I have been trying to track him down so that I can kill him. He took away my life without giving me a choice and I plan on returning the favor" Mello replied

He typically was not polite but if Matt knew anything about Kira then he was going to have to try and form a friendship with him he could see it was going to be a lot easier than first anticipated. Clearly Matt had been without family or friends for quite some time he was solitary and quiet he had the same sort of loneliness that Mello knew existed in his own eyes, it was the same loneliness all vampires felt but Mello knew for a certain that Matt was not a blood drinker, he didn't know what Matt was all he knew was that perhaps it was time to cure that loneliness they both had.

"He turned my mother five years ago once she turned she killed my father I had no choice but to behead her but not before she made me promise that I would find Kira and get revenge…I have come in contact with hundreds if not thousands of vampires in five years but none even knew of his name, if I offered you a trade would you be willing to help me find him?" Matt asked the blonde

Mello found it rather curious; he could see that Matt was telling him the truth about coming into contact with other vampires so why wasn't he dead? The blonde found Matt to be extremely intriguing there was so many questions that Mello had but they could wait, he was one step closer to having Kira and he wasn't going to pass whatever small chance he and Matt had of finding him

"And what do you intend on offering?' Mello asked

"Somewhere to live, blood to drink and perhaps company. My house is safe, it will be completely dark during the day I'll make sure you are taking care of properly all I ask in return is that you help me find Kira…we can kill him together, sound fair?...however as for women that's something you'll have to sort out yourself"

Mello had forgotten long ago what it was like to sleep in a bed in a house with someone else there. He had even forgot what it was like to have someone to talk to, even though before he even spoke to the red head he would have ripped him to pieces if he hadn't mentioned Kira. Mello wanted to know about the mysterious red head and he wanted nothing more than to brutally murder Kira.

"I have no interest in women, my tastes are more…unusual" Mello replied with a smile

'Then perhaps as an added incentive I'll include my body in that deal"

"You would be willing to allow a vampire to have not only your body but your blood as well as somewhere to live?...either you are incredibly stupid or you're determined, I'll agree to help you, however if you ever speak to me with disrespect again I will break your fucking neck"


	2. Chapter 2

Mello looked around the mansion. He hardly believed that Matt had lived in a building that was not only possibly worth in the millions but also far too excessive for one person. However from what the blonde noticed the red head kept to his word the large windows were boarded up and thick obsidian velvet curtains hung over them for added measure and even the entire building was surrounded by tall cherry blossom tree's that would block out the rising sun. It was perfect for a vampire which led Mello to wonder how long exactly Matt's mother existed as a vampire because the house had been modified to house one and not only that but how did his family come to own such a beautiful building, Matt hardly seemed like an aristocrat or someone who had a business savvy father who made billions off of struggling business owners. But more importantly Mello wanted to know exactly what Matt was, he had already deduced that he was neither vampire nor animal and he was most definitely not entirely human, there was something that even in a century Mello had never seen before, Matt was different ad he wanted to know what kind of blood flowed through that red heads veins and there was only one way he was going to find out

'I'll show you to your room"

Mello was bought out of his state of deep thinking when he heard Matt's voice

'How did you come to live here?" Mello questioned

The blonde was almost always direct and he didn't particularly care for politeness or conformity. He wasn't going to tip toe around it a try to weasel an answer out of the red head.

"My father used to do some undercover work for underground cartels. He was doing it up until the time he was killed by my mother. This was his place that was left to me, I guess he hoped that I would follow in the family footsteps"

He followed Matt up a long and wide staircase that seemed to go for miles. Mello didn't know how it was possible but he was at ease with Matt. He couldn't explain it and if he was going to be completely honest with himself he hated it because he knew he could trust the red head. Matt really was not like anyone he had ever come in contact before, he was rather peculiar not just that he was oddly beautiful but he seemed to have a shield that separated his brain from his heart, what he saw and what he experienced didn't reach the thumping organ in his chest it was almost as if his heart rejected anger, sadness and loneliness and destroyed such feelings, seeing them as enemies. Mello was greatly intrigued by the man that was offering him everything he wanted and needed

"I kept my mother alive for a week which is why this place is boarded up the way it is and why I had this room built…I realize that it's not exactly the Hilton but it's perfect for a vampire" Matt said

He fished out keys from his pocket and unlocked the large iron door before using a great deal of strength to pull it open. Mello looked into the room that was void of all light. There were no windows or a sky light; there was not even a gap between the floor and the door it was completely light proof. There was a large kind sized bed that was made with black bed clothes and a thick crimson colored comforter, a bedside cupboard, a wardrobe on the other side of the room and there was even a large flat screen television mounted on the wall.

"This used to be my room before my father was killed. You can stay here as long as you want and you're free to roam around, most of the rooms are empty, there is a library at the end of the passageway, my room is down the hall and the third door on the right and there is a bathroom just next door to your room" Matt continued

Mello could hear that there was someone very lonely living inside of him. Although he tried to hide it, Mello was not stupid, he could hear it in the red head's voice when he spoke, he could see it in the emerald green eyes when he looked at him. The blonde hated to admit it but that emptiness was something he related to that entirely well and even though he was nothing short of an asshole to everyone else he didn't want to be that same asshole towards Matt. There was something that was bonding them, Mello could feel it, Matt was not just another person there was something deep that was connecting them and the blonde wanted answers

"And as for taking your blood and your body?" Mello questioned with an almost devilish grin

"You'll know where to find me. It's just easier if you take it when you want it, don't worry about me, just do what you have to do"

Mello watched as Matt began to walk away towards the stairs the blonde quickly dashed over to the red head and grasped him by the neck before ramming him against the wall, he instantly loosened his hand so that he wasn't choking the red head, even looking into those green pools in that moment Matt didn't even look scared almost as if he was a robot.

"Don't be so nonchalant about your existence. To reject your wellbeing to satisfy my needs is disconcerting I could kill you in a second regardless of whether it is drinking from you or fucking you. If your true desire is to catch Kira then you are going to have to grow up. You aren't alone anymore, you have me and I know you can feel it too, there is something that is tying you and I together and it's not just destiny that we have met, I want to know what you are and why it is that there is this overwhelming sense that you and I are bound together and why I can't treat you as if you were just a meal and my own personal whore"

Mello growled deeply through clenched teeth, he could feel his fangs slightly pressing into his lover gum. He became angry easily and that had nothing to do with being a vampire. He always he a short fuse and anger was something that he could not easily overcome. His emotions could switch at any time but while he was in a rage he couldn't feel much else until he calmed down. He continued to connect his aquamarine gaze to the emerald one and looked deeply into those pools they were incredibly hauntingly beautiful, there was silent pain inside that red head and he had never voiced it, shoving it aside so that he could get on with life and Mello believed it was about time that Matt got everything off his chest so they could find and catch Kira without hindrance.

"I don't know what I am…I am not all human, that much I know, I can do things that other people cant. As for the bond I do feel it but once again I can't explain it because I don't know why we are connected. I get that you are a vampire but you don't have to be so damn rough" Matt replied and then smiled

Mello looked at the smile and then released his hand completely away from Matt's throat. He really could not understand it

'You aren't afraid of me even though you know you should be…you really don't know anything about what you are or this bond?"

He watched Matt shake his head, he believed him. There had to be a way to get answers because if there was something the blonde hated above everything else was having a questioned that could not be answered not matter how hard it was thought about, there was no way in knowing what exactly was going on unless he could find something that gave him a clue as to Matt's origins and why he felt as if he had known the red head for many years rather than a few hours.

"If I had known anything I would have told you. If we are going to be hunting Kira together the last thing we need is secrets…we need to be able to trust each other or we are just going to be setting us up for failure" Matt replied

Mello knew Matt made a point; there was no way they were going to be successful if there was no trust between them. He watched Matt move away from the wall and it was then that the blonde realized how much force he had used to pin Matt against it, there was a crack and an intricate pattern of line where his head had been forced against the wall, almost as if it was shattered glass.

"Don't piss me off again" Mello calmly said as he left the red head and went to his room closing the door quietly behind him

As Mello laid there he continually replayed everything in his head from the time he met Matt. The connection wasn't obvious when he first laid eyed on him but the moment they shook hands there was electricity that flowed through him, a slight tingling sensation, one he had never felt before. He had been around for a century and yet he had never come across and person or vampire that captivated him like Matt had. It was slightly unnerving to feel such a thing towards another being. He saw humans as nothing more than disposable he formed no friendships or romantic attachments, not even with other vampires. He was cruel and unrelenting, never taking a second to reconsider taking someone's life. He was physically strong and what he had done to Matt was nothing more than a fairy tap compared to what he could have done and yet even whilst he had his hand wrapped around the red heads throat Matt didn't come across scared, almost as if he knew Mello was not going to do anything to harm him.

Matt trusted him completely which was rather curious to Mello. People didn't even like him let alone trust him or want to talk to him for any period of time and yet within a couple of hours of meeting the red head Matt had placed his trust in Mello's hands and it was such an unfamiliar sensation that the blonde vampire didn't know what to do with it. He had a urge to protect Matt from the darkness of the world, the young man was already silently suffering he had to watch his mother kill his father and then he had to kill his own mother and that was something no one should ever have to do. There was a black cloud over Matt's head, Mello could see it even behind the red head's forced smiles and dry sense of humor that young man was in a lot of pain that he was not willing to share. Probably because he didn't want to burden anyone else but Mello could already feel in his whole body that if anyone tried to hurt Matt he would kill them.

He sighed to himself, he hated feeling as if someone else had a power over him but even if he tried to convince himself that there was nothing there, there was no denying it somehow he was bonded to Matt and he hadn't even shared his blood with the red head, the only true way that a vampire could be tied to a human, but since Mello knew for a certain that Matt was not entirely human the ties they had to one another had come from something else and the vampire was frustrated because it was something he couldn't explain

He got back up off the bed, he could feel his hunger starting to stir in his stomach, he needed to feed before he started vomiting blood like he had the last time he was beginning to feel starved. It only took Mello a short time to get used to being a vampire, there was still much he hated about it and still a lot he probably had to learn but everything he did know didn't come from books or the wise teachings of an elder it was everything he had figured out on his own, even the knowledge of what exactly happened when he had sex with a human, he knew that it was deadly. Every time Mello had fucked a human it had killed them, which was fine for him since it meant that he could quickly devour the blood without any struggle. It was rough and violent and it shredded a humans insides because of the force, usually they bled out and passed or otherwise the pain was so intense they simply went into cardiac arrest and died. Mello didn't care either way as long as he got to cum and feed that was all that mattered and even though he was well aware of what could happen to Matt when the time come that they would have sex Mello knew that Matt was extremely resilient that was something he deduced by the fact that he was willing to live with his emotional and mental pain and carry on as if it was nothing more than a chip on his shoulder Mello knew that Matt would be able to handle what was going to happen.

He made his way down the stairs, his boots silently hitting each step as he headed towards the bottom. He could smell something burning and whatever it was did not smell very appetizing to begin with. Since the vampire had not consumed human food in a hundred years he lost all sense of what particular foods smelt like what but he was sure that whatever Matt was trying to cook was being prepared wrong. He followed his nose and it led to the kitchen where sure enough he saw the red head placing a hot frying pan under running water, steam elevated around him and he could hear Matt coughing and waving his right hand in the smoke and steam to try and rid it from his face

"That smells far worse than a rotting corpse" Mello said as he took a seat at the counter where Matt had been standing

'Yeah well I am not exactly domesticated; unfortunately I'm not lucky enough to be able to survive off of blood alone'

Mello looked down and could see that Matt's left palm was burnt. Mello rolled his eyes, clearly Matt was rather useless at taking care of himself, even though he was clearly living he was rather slender and his skin was almost as pale as the vampires, Mello figured the red head probably lived off of junk food due to the fact that his kitchen skills were utterly atrocious. Mello hadn't cooked in a century, he didn't know what food tasted like anymore but he did have common sense, something Matt was slightly lacking of.

"I wouldn't say it's unfortunate that you can't survive off of blood. Being a vampire, you do miss certain things in regards to food'

He watched Matt raise his head and then curiously arched an eyebrow

"Even after a century?" Matt questioned

"I used to love chocolate, chocolate to me was what alcohol is to an alcoholic I was addicted and for the last one hundred years even now if I smell it I have the cravings, however in the smallest amount of human food could cause me a great deal of harm…show me your hand'

Matt walked over to wear Mello was sitting and held out the burnt palm, he hissed as the blonde lightly touched the burn with a fingertip.

"Hand me that knife"

Mello looked at the blade that rested on the counter. He expected Matt to give him a curious look but the red head just grasped the knife and held it out for Mello to take. The blonde remained focused on the green orbs and instead of taking the handle he wrapped his own hand around the blade and squeezed until he could feel it cut through his flesh and his blood began to flow.

He released the knife and he could feel the darkened crimson liquid begin to run down the sleeve of his black leather jacket. He opened his bloody hand and placed it on top of Matt's burn and he watched as the red head looked in bewilderment. All vampires had a healing property in their blood far more extensive then the way a human's body healed itself. It was why they could easily be shot or cut even the knife would that Mello had was already healing and once he could feel that the wound was closed he took his hand away from Matt's and showed the red head that the burn was gone.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Mello asked Matt out of curiosity

"I trust you, I don't think I have any reason to be afraid. I already know that you're going to drink from me, I know you don't want to kill me because you could have already. What left do I have to be fearful of?" Matt replied

"You're tied to a vampire who has no control over his emotions; you have no idea how many people I have killed in a hundred years and you have no idea on how badly I am probably going to end up hurting you. Do you even value your life at all?"

He waited for Matt to answer instead the red head smiled and walked back over to the sink and retrieved a damp cloth before wiping up the few drops of blood that has spilled then taking Mello's hand and began to wash off the dark red liquid that was splayed over his palm. Matt's touch was incredibly gentle and almost loving, Mello watched intently as the red head finished off cleaning him off.

"I'm alive aren't I? just because I am not scared of you doesn't me that I don't value my life…after all I don't think you would kill someone that essential belongs to you…someone who needs you a lot more than you realize"

Mello was sure if his heart was still beating it would have stopped in that moment. The only thing he owned was the clothes on his back; nothing belonged to him, ever. Even as a child he had many things but nothing that ever felt like he had to protect and hold close to him and definitely nothing that ever truly needed him. All he could hear in his head was "Matt needs me", something he would never expected anyone to say


	3. Chapter 3

Mello could feel his insatiable hunger growing as he continued to look at Matt. He was sure that it had been at least three nights since he had last had something to drink and he was beginning to grow frustrated that times between being able to sustain his thirst was becoming shorter every time he suppressed his need to feed. The only reason why he had been suppressing his hunger was because the only blood he had been able to get his hands on came in the form of the homeless or runaway's and their blood was rotten and tasted similar to that of garbage, it was beyond revolting but other than animals he simply had no choice but what he was smelling from the young man standing before him was sweet. Being the chocolate addict he once was he had craved for that bittersweet taste that once came from the cocoa block he once loved and Matt's blood had a similar aroma and even though he was fighting that blood lust that penetrated him to the very core he was slowly losing his patience with his own stubbornness.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Matt suddenly questioned

'You can tell?" Mello retorted not exactly shocked by the red heads revelation, he was after all no stranger to a vampire

"My mother had the same look in her eyes whenever she wanted blood…unfortunately after she was turned she was rather uncontrollable, I still have the scars from when she drank from me, of course by force"

Mello watched as Matt rolled up the sleeves of the black and white striped shirt he was wearing to reveal his wrists that were covered in the telltale signs of a very hungry and very aggressive vampire. It was creatures of the night like that, that pissed Mello off. They were uncontrollable beasts with no heart or mind. Yes he disposed of humans in the most coldhearted ways and didn't care for their wellbeing but still had the mind about him to retain some sort of decorum and finesse about what he was doing, he was a vampire not some rabid dog suffering from Rabies and it was because he didn't want to be compared to such a beast that he retained some sort of decency and didn't rip someone to shreds when he drank from them.

The blonde vampire looked down at the extensive scarring before extending his hand once again and gently running it over the uneven surface. Some of those wounds were rather deep and it was any wander how the red head wasn't dead.

"You can take it if you want it, I don't mind" Matt near on whispered

Mello smiled as he looked back up into Matt's eyes, the thought that was running through his head was rather devious, it was true that he was more or less staving and there was no one he was going to get the flow of blood he required from the red heads wrist and as far as he was concerned the neck was reserved for killing not a quick drink.

"Then I suggest you dispose of your jeans and take a seat somewhere comfortable, preferably on an edge…such as this counter"

He could see the confusion in the young man's eyes as Mello released his wrist and crossed his right leg over his left and waited for Matt to follow the instruction. The blonde had never met someone so obedient it was quite the turn on for the vampire. He was used to dominating people, he did after all hold all the cards and there was some joy he derived from those who put up a fight but the red head had trusted him so much that he didn't ask pointless questions or argue he just did what Mello requested of him and it was like an electric pinch to his heavy and growing cock he already had Matt wrapped around his little finger and he didn't even need to use intimidation to get what he wanted it was like a breath of fresh air and it was exactly what Mello needed, someone to succumb to his every want and desire.

He watched like a hawk as the hauntingly beautiful male removed his jeans and tossed them out of his reach before Matt could pull himself up onto the counter the blonde took a second to admire the fact that not only was the red head stunning, obedient and somewhat kindhearted but he was also well endowed especially for someone that Mello assumed was not even twenty yet. His blue eyes fixated on the tip of the red head's thick cock that was erect enough to push the foreskin back so that the slightly engorged and pulsating fleshy head was in full view. His hypnotic stare was suddenly broken when Matt had hauled himself up onto the kitchen counter with his back now facing Mello. The blonde smirked to himself as he uncrossed his long and slender legs and made his way around the other side so that he was face to face with the man he was going to be drinking from. Without a word he grasped hold of the red heads left leg and slowly guided it up so his bare foot met with the slightly shilled surface of the counter before gently pushing down on his thigh so that his knee connected with the flat top, instantly spreading his legs widely enough so that the vampire could have access to the vein he desired in that moment.

Mello's eyes were once again drawn to the length that was now at full attention and almost pointing at him, enticing him to touch the thick and rigid member that was slightly weeping clear pre-cum. He continued to look down to see that his comrades full sack was pressing against the hard surface it was rather peculiar to Mello that a person could become so aroused by a simple touch and it was when he thought such a thing that he was curious as to the nature of Matt's sexuality.

"You should try and learn a bit of self-control or does just a simple touch usually cause you to become erect?" Mello questioned in an almost taunting tone

"I wouldn't know" Matt replied, his voice sounding slightly broken from the obviousness of his arousal

Mello looked back up into the green pools and raised a brow in curiosity. What Matt had said suggested that he was most likely a virgin and that aroused the blonde even more, he had never tasted virgin blood before and he had never fucked a virgin either on top of knowing that Matt wasn't entirely human was just another twitch in his own aroused cock the red head was turning him on and he hadn't even touched him yet.

"Are you virgin Matt?" Mello whispered, dropping his tone of voice to a seductive low purr

His question was only greeted with a nod and that movement of Matt's head was what made the shudder of excitement expel over the blondes fit body. To taste a true virgin, it was the vampire's proverbial wet dream. He watched the cheeks of the red head lightly luster with pink and he turned his head away in embarrassment. Mello placed his hand against the Matt's cheek and aided him in turning his head back to its original place so that he was looking into the blondes light blue eyes

"Don't be so bashful, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day. I won't hurt you, you are safe with me. Just out of curiosity, you are of age aren't you?" Mello questioned

He may have been a ruthless man but he would never drink from or fuck anyway under the legal age of sixteen, he saw it as disturbing and beyond any kind of offence he could cause.

"Of course I am! I'm nineteen I may look stupid but I am not so dimwitted to let a vampire have its way with me if I was just a kid"

Mello smiled he liked that spark that Matt had in him, it was almost like a little puppy barking, trying to sound intimidating but with no prevail, once Mello was finished with the red head he was going to make sure that it wasn't just his heart and mind that were made from steel he was going to train Matt to have a more terrifying stance and a solid backbone.

"If you only knew how much you turned me on, perhaps you wouldn't be so shy" Mello said changing the subject

He looked back down to the red head's throbbing cock that pulsated in time with his heart beat which Mello had been able to hear all night, it seemed normal until he touched him. Whenever their skin met Matt's heart began to pound hard in his chest, almost as if he was being zapped by a strong current of electricity like that from a defibrillator.

"I turn you on? I find that hard to believe" Matt commented after making a sound of disbelief

"I don't say things for the sake of saying them"

Mello quickly removed his hand from Matt's leg and in a speed the red head couldn't register Mello unlaced his wet-look leather pants, grasped hold of the red heads right wrist and thrust the slightly shaky hand against his very hard cock.

"Now do you believe me?" Mello questioned as he stood close to the red head who had only just registered that in the palm of his hand was a solid and thick slab of meat.

Their gaze connected once again, Mello was waiting for Matt to remove his hand away from him but he didn't he just rested it there getting acquainted with the vampires erect cock. As Mello held Matt's gaze he reached out for the red heads member and began to tease the scarlet blood filled head slightly he could feel Matt's body tremble at the sensation of being touched sexually, the blonde was sure he was going to have fun with the red head especially since he came to learn that there was a pureness that ran through those veins.

'Have you ever got yourself off before?" Mello whispered into the heated thick air that was beginning to surround them

Once again he watched the red head nod

"Then do to me what you do to yourself, it will take your mind off the pain"

"I don't want to be bad at it…I don't want to disappoint you" He heard Matt instantly say back

Mello found it rather endearing that the red head's concern was that he was going to be a disappointment

'You won't…trust me"

And with those final words Mello pinned Matt's cock against the hairless and smooth lithe stomach and lunged down wards and placed his lips against the thick femoral artery that ran through the inner thigh. He could feel Matt begin to run his hand back and forth over his length the silky suppleness of the exterior skin moved resplendently over the rock hard center and Mello could feel his entire body become rigid as Matt lusciously indulged him in some rather gentle yet loving foreplay. As Matt continued to fist the tumescent and thick length Mello opened his mouth wide, licking his lips lightly creating a thin sheen of saliva over his pale pink pillows and then in one thrusting motion he sunk his fangs into the milky smooth flesh with force, pushing the ivory tips into the artery and began to pull the sleek velvet like crimson liquid into his mouth.

He could hear Matt let out a very soft whimper of pain which was quickly replaced with a groan of euphoria made even more obvious when he could feel the red head quicken the pace around his sturdy and heavy hot member.

Mello felt his whole body sink into an almost dream like state as he drank the sweet velvet like liquid from Matt's inner thigh he could feel the red heads swollen scrotum pressing against his cheek as he drew more of the divine and utterly tantalizing blood. It was sweeter then honey, more pure then an untouched angel and yet something rather mysterious about it, an odd darkness that was so sinfully seductive that it was like nothing Mello had tasted before. The taste buds on his tongue danced as he retracted his fangs from out of the red head's muscle and lapped up the blood that freely cascaded out of the open puncture marks. He had never been so damn happy in the last century, if fact this was the only time he could remember being happy. He pulled away from Matt's legs and looked back up into the red head's eyes he could feel a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and before he could wipe away the excess fluid while Matt jerked his substantially cock the red head placed his lips to the gentle slow flowing stream and began to kiss upwards cleaning off the blood with his lips. Mello felt as if he had gone into shock it was the first time someone had ever kissed him

He had fucked countless of times but he never allowed anyone to place such a loving gesture onto him. If even he wanted to he couldn't stop Matt from continuing to clean away the mess he had just had a drink of the pure virgin blood he had always craved and that dark mysterious accent made it all the more obvious to Mello that Matt was not all human, there was something more to him but in that moment the vampire didn't care.

'Fuck me'

He heard the words escape Matt's lips and without thinking, without any other thought he pulled Matt's hand away from his cock, rested it over his shoulder, spat a pool of bloody saliva into his hand before lathering his cock with the slightly red liquid and with quick jab and a cry of pain laced pleasure from the red head Mello obliged him but thrusting his cock deep and hard into the slick, hot and extremely tight tunnel. Both of them grunted deep and throaty moans and Mello could hear Matt pushing himself through the agonizing pain that would have been surging through his body even though the blonde knew the risks, he knew it could kill Matt he couldn't seem to stop himself being inside of the red head was even far more euphoric then the blood he had taken. His muscle walls were tight and contracting at a speedy pass around the blonde's rather wide cock as Mello continued to bury himself deep inside the throbbing crevice he was amazed at how much of his cock Matt's previously virgin body was taking in.

Mello pulled away slightly so that he could look at Matt's face he could see clear tears beginning to form in those green eyes and seeing Matt fighting through the pain made him not only incredibly proud but all that more confident that the red head was going to be able to survive what was to come.

'If you want me to stop, I will" Mello said, his voice stable and smooth

"No…I don't want you to stop Mello…Please don't stop" Matt semi begged the blonde

Hearing Matt's pleads Mello pressed his lips against Matt's and kissed him passionately. He could hear the red head let out a deep moan of lust as their lips collided in a heated and warm embrace. Matt wasn't like everyone else so Mello had no intention of treating him like everyone else, he was special to him. Their tongues twisted and turned and Mello could feel the red heads slick and warm muscle graze along his fangs the deeper and more intense the kiss became the harder and faster Mello thrusted himself inside of the young man that he was so protective of. Matt pulled away from the intense osculation so he could take in air. The sweet lustful sounds that were being pulled from Matt's throat were sending Mello deeper into the euphoria he was already shrouded in, he loved every robust moan, cry, bellow and scream that the red head was trying to silence.

'I think I'm going to cum Mello" Matt said

"Don't hold that scream back Matty, let me hear you" Mello purred out

He could feel himself on the edge of orgasm himself; everything about Matt was driving him wild. He was the most remarkable person he had ever met and he wanted the red head to belong to him forever, there was no doubt in the blondes mind he was haphazardly falling in love with the hybrid human he was inside of there was no mistaking that feeling, he had never felt it before but he knew without a doubt that what he was feeling was not only an intense amount of passion but just from the kiss alone that he was irreversibly in love with someone that he still couldn't quite figure out…he was now doomed for eternity.

Upon his command he heard Matt cry out loudly as jets of hot white cum expelled from his throbbing cock and painted both of them, but mostly himself, with the goo that began to melt against the tepid and slick milky flesh. Mello continued to look into those green pools and he could see that the pain had faded not just the pain of having his virginity taken but whatever pain he had been harboring in his heart was gone. As he stared into those beautiful orbs Mello could feel his cock become exceptionally taut and his muscles twitch and as he pressed his lips to Matt's once again but kissing him softly and tenderly he felt himself release inside of the red head covering the thick contracting walls with streams of his own heated insipid juice.

Neither of them moved until Mello could hear that Matt's breathing had returned to normal and they had both become flaccid. The vampire could feel his soft cock fall from out of Matt's heat that was probably excessively sore.

"Are you alright?" Mello questioned the red head

"…Yeah…just…tired' Matt replied sleepily

"Here, hold onto me"

Mello felt Matt's arms wrap around his shoulders as he leaned forward and flippantly encircled Mello's waist with his legs. Being a vampire came in handy, especially for such a situation, Mello held onto Matt and rushed him to the red heads room with his superhuman speed. He laid the young man down on the bed and covered him over the blanket. He could feel the emeralds looking at him as he stood beside the bed

'Why did you ask me if I was alright?" Matt questioned

It was true that Mello never asked anyone such a thing and perhaps Matt could already sense that about his nature, there was one reason and one reason alone why Mello has asked that one thing he had never spoken

"Because you belong to me now completely, I won't let anything bad happen to you for as long as I am around and anyone that tries to harm you, whether it be Kira or otherwise I will fucking kill them"

Mello bent down and placed a kiss onto Matt's forehead

"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning"

Mello turned to walk away but felt Matt's hand unexpectedly grab his wrist he turned around and looked at Matt again, he looked completely exhausted which was really no shock he had just been through some intense trauma and clearly the blonde was correct in his assumption about Matt, he was extremely resilient and stubborn.

"Would you stay with me?" Matt asked

Mello had never slept beside another person before or even laid with another person before but he was already well aware that Matt wasn't just another person. Mello nodded his head and stripped himself of his tight clothing before walking over to the other side of the bed, slipping under the thick covers and spooning Matt from behind, he held the red head's body close to his own. He felt strange, and it wasn't just from the curious blood and it wasn't from being inside of his…well whatever Matt was to him now…it was because for the first time in one hundred and nineteen years he wasn't alone and he had actually had someone he genuinely trusted and loved and would have killed anyone for.

"…I love you Mello"

The blonde's eyes widened and he elevated his head to look at Matt to see if the words he said were what he truly felt but he saw nothing as the red head had fallen asleep beside him.


End file.
